It Started In Muggle London
by Beelzenef
Summary: Blaise gets dropped off early to catch the train to Hogwarts. He's bored and decides that Muggle London is the place to go. He meets Moira there, a muggle born punk rawker ravenclaw and she shows him the ropes. Chapter five up! Chapter 6 on the way!
1. Chapter One

It Started In Muggle London

By xRuby Sohox

Disclaimer: I do not own Blaise, Hogwarts or any of the characters associated with Harry Potter and the numerous books based on him. I do own Moira, however, and if any of you steal her shakes fist

This is Chapter one; it's short, but it had a fitting ending.

Blaise sighed as he waited at Platform 9 ¾ waiting for the Hogwarts express to arrive. It was nine in the morning. He'd been dropped off early because his father had a meeting somewhere in London and couldn't drop him off any later. He sat on his trunk, staring at the blue sky ahead. At least it would be a nice day for traveling. After getting bored of the sun piercing and burning his eyes, he began to look around, at the station. He wondered if they ever cleaned the place. There was garbage strewn across the surface and dirt caking on the ground.

The dark haired boy wondered why he couldn't have just been dropped off in Muggle London, which was close by, instead. He knew why though. It was unfitting for a pureblood Slytherin to be seen in such a place. But who would know who he was in a place full of muggles? No one, that was who. He looked at his trunk; Blaise knew that he would never be able to carry it around with him. It was too heavy, too conspicuous. He didn't want people noticing him, and if he were lugging a gigantic trunk full of magic paraphernalia around with him, people would notice. He sighed in defeat. What was he going to do for two whole hours? Then, an idea struck him.

He took out his wand, and performed a shrinking spell on his trunk. He picked up what now looked like a toy trunk and hastily stuffed it into his pocket. It was the first day of the semester after all, and he was allowed to be performing magic. He grinned at his own wisdom and casually walked through the barrier, and into Muggle London.

The first thing he noticed was all the lights. They were everywhere, and blinking, even though it was daytime! There were neon pinks, and blues, and purples. Blaise was amazed. He'd never been in a place solely populated by muggles. He walked up to a store, as causally as he could make himself, trying to look like he belonged there. A bell rang as he walked in. At the counter a girl with short pink hair and purple tips greeted him. He smiled in return then turned away to look at the merchandise offered.

The clothes he was looking at were so strange. There were pants that looked to be made out of cow skin, with chains running all over them. Shirts that were made of such a see through net, Blaise would feel odd actually calling them shirts. He reached out to touch a pair of plaid pants covered in zippers when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

He whirled around to see who it was: the pink haired girl from the counter. She had an amused look on her face, one that Blaise didn't quite understand. She popened her mouth, and what came forth scared the boy half to death. "You don't know who I am Blaise Zabini, but if you want to be inconspicuous in Muggle London, you'll have to get some different clothes. Wizard robes just won't do it for you."

Blaise was speechless. Who was the girl? He looked at her closer. She had green eyes framed by thick black glasses. Her face was fairly triangular and pale. She had rings climbing up both ears with extremely large holes in the lobes. She was shorter than him, but not by much. He took in her clothing and could guarantee she got most of it from this store. He looked at her a little closer, she looked all of sixteen but also unsettlingly familiar. "Who are you?" he asked.

She smiled at him again, showing pretty white teeth. "Moira Frittles." She said, putting her hand out toward him. "Sixth year Ravenclaw." So that was how he knew her! He took her hand and shook it lightly, feeling her soft skin against his slightly roughened hands.

"Where can I get these new muggle clothes?" he asked, looking around a bit. "I don't have any money to buy them."

"Well Mister Zabini, do you have wizarding money?" she asked, raising a light eyebrow toward him.

Blaise thought for a moment, then remembered the galleons his father had given him to buy him and his friends some snacks on the Express. "Yes," he said, "Why? Wizard money doesn't work in muggle shops." That much he knew. The girl smiled again, a knowing smile. She knew something that he didn't.

"I'll have you know, this shop is for muggles and wizards alike. Here it is approved for us to switch wizard money for regular pounds. Care for some assistance, Mister Zabini?" she asked, a taunting tone to her voice. She grinned when he nodded his head and took his hand to drag him over to the desk.

Blaise dug through his pocket and pulled out a pile of shining golden coins. He watched Moira's eyes go round at the sight of such an amount of money. She said nothing, though, and exchanged half of it, pushing the paper bills and the galleons toward him. "You won't need more than this." She said simply, then went about whatever she was doing before he'd come in.

"Um," he said quietly, hoping to catch her attention. She turned around, and looked at him. "I don't know where to go…" he said a little sheepishly.

Moira shot him a crooked grin. "I shoulda thought about that. You're pureblood. It's practically unheard of for you guys to come around this end of town. Want me to help you out? We still have an hour and a half before we need to go catch the train." Blaise nodded his assent and watched her turn around and disappear up a flight of stairs. She came back down with an older woman with longer black hair but essentially the same style of dress. "Blaise, this is my mum. If I'm going off into London with you, she needs to watch the shop." She turned to her mother, and motioned to Blaise. "Mum, this is a friend of mine from school. I'm going to take him out and show him around a bit."

Mrs. Frittles nodded, and started doing whatever it was that Moira had been doing. Blaise paid no further attention to her. He did turn to Moira, and was quite frightened at the look she had on her face. It looked just like she wanted to devour his tissue and rip out his insides. "Um… Moira?"

"Mr. Zabini, you need new clothes before we go out there…" she motioned with widespread hands toward the outside. Her eyes darkened with amusement. She motioned around the store with the same widespread hands. "Choose something, now."

Blaise got over his shock quickly, and turned toward the racks of clothing.


	2. Chapter Two

Blaise was speechless. Never before had he seen the magic that was the muggle world. Before he'd thought that muggles were of a lower class than wizards, before he'd thought that the world may have been a little bit better off if muggles had not existed but his trip to the muggle world had proven him severely wrong.

Muggles were smart, perhaps even smarter than wizards. Wizards used magic as a solution to everything whereas muggles had to be more versatile. They had to think of ways to solve their problems. For them, it wasn't just a wave of the wand to make everything perfect. These people had to work hard for the technology they'd come up with. Sometimes it even seemed like magic.

As he walked a pace behind Moira, he admired a world he's never had the chance, nor the will to see before. Now he knew why the Weasleys respected non magic people so much. As he stopped to stare at yet another foreign concept, he felt a light tug on his arm. He turned toward Moira.

"I'm going to show you yet another wonder of the muggle world. It's one of my favourite things and I wanted to be able to share it with you." She smiles wildly and led him down one of the darker side streets. She was pulling him so fast that he barely had the chance to look at the sign before being dragged in, he did catch a glimpse. A neon pink sign was perched above the dark wooden door. The sign said: Straight Edge Piercings and Tatoos.

From the moment the two of them had walked in the door, Blaise knew he didn't fit in. All the people in there dressed like Moira, and although he was currently dressed the same, there was a definite attitude that went along with the look that he did not possess. At the counter, a woman looked at Moira, then grinned ferally at him. "Fresh meat, mate?" she asked the young witch in front of him.

"Sod off and quit scaring my friend Lara." She turned toward Blaise and grinned. "This is my friend from school, his name is Blaise." He received another look from Lara, but this time it seemed a little bit more pleasant.

Before he could look around and take anything in, he heard Moira squeal and then saw her jump on a man that looked to be about six feet tall with much metal stuck in his face. When the two began to snog ferociously, Blaise turned his head. Lara gave him a sarcastic grin, then invited him into the back.

"So Blaiseykins, you ever had a needle shoved through your skin?" she asked. Blaise shook his head. Lara was just a little bit scary to him. "Do you wanna?"

He wasn't sure how to answer this. Some of his classmates at Hogwarts had piercings but his parents were appalled by them. His father in particular even detested ear piercings. Neither his mother nor his sisters were allowed to have earrings. If he let Lara do this to him, he'd be in deep trouble. Suddenly, a grin crossed his face. "Sure." He said. Lara's bloodred lips twitched into another grin. She began to rummage around in a case that stood across the room from the small bed Blaise was sitting on. When she turned around, he wasn't sure if he liked the look in her eyes. It wasn't quite sane.

She walked over to him, stretching the disposable clear gloves onto her hand. Her hips swayed as she approached making her seem almost sexy. Almost that is, because she was still quite mad. "So where would you like it? Your lip, nose, eyebrow? Perhaps you'd like something more interesting pierced, like your-"

"Eyebrow will be fine, thanks." He said. He wasn't sure he wanted to know where that thought was headed.

She flashed him her teeth again, and nodded.

About ten minutes later, Blaise emerged from the back room. Thankfully Moira and whoever-that-guy-was had stopped their face-sucking. They'd settled onto the sofa, Moira on his lap, talking to a heavily tattooed muggled who'd taken Lara's place at the counter. When Moira spotted Blaise's reddened freshly pierced eyebrow, she squealed and jumped on him.

"Blaise, that is so sexy! All the girls are gunna LOVE you!"

Unsure of how to respond to this, Blaise checked his watch. His eyes widened when he realized that they needed to be back at the platform in ten minutes. Sensing his worry, Moira slapped him on the back. "It's ok Mister Zabini, we're right next to where we need to be."

She was right, too. They walked out of the door of the shop, rounded a corner, and were at the train station. Blaise grinned at Moira. Both of them approached the barrier and took a running leap at it. Once inside Platform 9 ¾, Blaise rushed over to the train. "Hey Moira, thanks for today. I'll see you round school." He said, before disappearing into the long, red monstrosity. He hoped he'd get a chance to hang around with the crazy girl again. She was fun. She made him realize that life was not about hating and killing muggles, it was about discovering who each person was, individually, muggle and wizard alike.


	3. chapter three

Blaise looked out the window as he settled down into his compartment. The sky was bright but not so bright as to blind him. He thought about what he had done this morning, and about what his family would think of his newly pierced eyebrow. He smiled as he thought about Moira. The dark haired boy wanted to see her again. She was fun, and full of life. Perhaps they could become friends and she could show him more about what it meant to live.

He made a note to make sure he approached her once they got to Hogwarts about that. Merlin only knew how desperately he needed someone to socialize with. That thought aside, he reached into his bag and pulled out the book he was currently reading. It was a muggle fantasy book about a great war in times of old. The take the book had on wizards was impressive. It was believable, even though he knew the real histories. He wasn't even a page down when he heard a knock on the compartment door.

Blaise looked up as a pink and purple head popped in and smiled. "Hello again Mister Zabini." Moira said as she grinned. "There are no compartments left. Would you mind if my friend and I joined you?"

Blaise put his bag on the floor gently and moved over. "Only if you entertain me more than this book would have." He said with a grin. He replaced his bookmark.

Moira grinned and burst into the little room with as much power and confidence as he'd seen her use already that day. She was one of those women who intimidated most people. He knew though, that she'd do anything for her friends, or people that she liked. He didn't notice right away, but someone followed her in. When he did look up, his voice was caught in his throat. "Bella…" he whispered to himself.

The girl that followed Moira in seemed oddly familiar even though he couldn't place her. She had dark brown eyes, which were more prominent because of the thick black eyeliner that outlined them. Her hair was short, with two long tendrils that shaped to the curve of her face. It was dyed a deep purplish black colour. The lips that were curved in an ironic smile that looked to be ever-present were painted a deep red. Blaise tried not to imagine what those lips would feel like on his skin. To stop, he pulled his eyes away and looked at what she was wearing.

A floor length black velvet skirt hugged her curves in a delicious way. It was trimmed with dark red bows and ribbons at the bottom and seemed to have a slight train at the back that followed her. Her feet were clad in flat combat boots, which seemed a little out of place. Blaise's eyes trailed back up her skirt and took in the top of her body. A satin sleeveless shirt covered her along with a black velvet cape. He didn't know where this woman came from, but he was not complaining.

Moira looked on amusedly as Blaise stared at Hermione. This wasn't the first time that Hermione was an object of fascination for her male friends, nor would it be the last. The pierced girl smiled and looked at Blaise. "You're drooling mister Zabini." She said innocently.

Blaise's head snapped up and her looked at her with a surprised glance. He hadn't realized he'd been staring for so long. He looked at the other girl apologetically. "I'm sorry for staring, I am a male however, and you are quite a nice thing to look at."

"Aw, quit it Romeo." Moira laughed. "This is about all I can take from you. Anyway, Blaise, this is Hermione. I'm sure you've heard of her before. Something like, one third of the dream team, smartest witch to ever grace Hogwarts, aid to Harry Potter… You know, Hermione Granger."

Blaise could not believe his ears. This was Hermione? He'd known of her his whole Hogwarts career and never had he imagined her like this. She'd changed, and he wasn't sure how to react to that. Before she was the bookworm, the know it all… Before he hadn't been afraid to say something to her, although he never had. But now… now she was beautiful, and he knew that if he didn't think of something intelligent to say, she'd never give him a second glance and oh how he wanted that second glance.

"I would have never guessed, I suppose we've both changed then." He said simply. All of a sudden, he felt unsure of himself.

"I didn't really change, actually. Just on the outside. Inside I'm still a bookworm, and I still spend all my Friday nights alone, except for when Moira drags me out." She admitted.

"That's hard to believe." Said Blaise. He didn't know how Potter and Weasley had been able to not notice her for these years. "So why aren't you with the other two thirds of the dream team?" he asked. He knew that they wouldn't be happy to know that she was conversing with a Slytherin and a Ravenclaw who seemed to be friends with said Slytherin.

"I'm a little nervous is why. They haven't seen the new me and I'm afraid of how they will react. Especially Ron, he doesn't understand these things. He thinks that everything and everyone should stay the same forever." She replied. He could tell that wasn't the only reason but didn't think he had the right to push. "How long have you known Moira over here for?" she asked, obviously changing the subject.

"Since this morning." The multi-colour haired witch replied. "I took him out on the town. He got his eyebrow pierced." Moira pointed toward it, and smiled. "Lara is quite the pushy one when I bring friends into the shop."

Hermione nodded in agreement. "I had the same problem you did. Lara abducted me, brought me to the back and insisted I get a piercing."

Blaise looked Hermione over again. He couldn't see any jewelry that involved piercing. She noticed that, and grinned at him. "You won't find anything. I got mine done somewhere you'll just have to discover for yourself."

With that in mind, a thoroughly confused Blaise turned and looked out the window. Where other than on ears and face could you even GET a piercing?

A/N: I don't so these often so listen up. I have pictures posted in my livejournal of blaise and moira. The one of Hermione isn't what she looks like in this story so yeah, go ahead and chack them all out!

Link- http: 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter 4

It had been a few hours on the Hogwarts Express and Blaise had returned to his book. The girls were sitting across from him still, talking about whatever girls talked about. Blaise was content to sit there and read. It wasn't long though, before his mind began to wander. He thought about his experience that morning, and how amazing it was in Muggle London. He wished that the rest of the Slytherins could go there, he wished they all could experience it.

He thought about the intelligence that had to be behind all of those muggle contraptions he saw. These Muggles must be geniuses. Wizards had it easy. They truly did. They used magic to fix everything, they used magic to make everything. If they didn't have magic, Blaise didn't know what Wizards would do. It took intelligence to figure out a solution to problems, Blaise didn't think that Wizards had the intelligence that was needed for something that big.

That came to the question of: why did Vlodemort hate muggles so much then? They were incredibly smart, and interesting. Blaise didn't understand the hate.

And Hermione, she was muggle born but yet the smartest witch that Hogwarts had ever seen! Not to mention she was gorgeous, and beautiful, and those lips… Blaise firmly reigned his mind away from those thoughts but still snuck a glance at her over his book. He decided that reading would be a good idea now, since he didn't think that Hermione would be interested in him anyway.

He was getting deep into it, when once again the door slid open and he heard a very familiar voice. "Blaise, how did you get such sexy babes to sit with you?" drawled Draco Malfoy as he walked into the compartment. Moira giggled.

"They asked me, Drake." Blaise replied easily. He'd been friends with Draco for a long time now, and knew how to deal with the blonde's quirks. Draco turned around to look at him.

Upon meeting Blaise's eyes, Draco's jaw almost dropped. Blaise could tell that the other boy hadn't taken a good look at him before he came barging in. That made the dark haired boy smirk. He knew that he looked good in the tight fitting black sleeveless shirt he's picked out but he didn't think he looked good enough to make a Malfoy's mouth drop. He knew that the dark bondage pants fit him just right and accentuated his body but he didn't think it would affect Draco like this. But Draco was gay… that may have had something to do with it.

Draco remained speechless for a few seconds, then shook his head. The smirk reappeared and so did his speech. "Merlin, I can see why. When did you get sexy?" asked the blonde.

Blaise shook his head. "When I met Moira." He replied.

"Who's Moira, your girlfriend?" Draco teased acidically.

Moira burst into peals of laughter. "No, you git, I'm Moira. I'm quite happily single as well!"

Draco looked at Blaise. "So does that mean you're single too?" he asked. Blaise nodded. "Good. Maybe you and I could meet up sometime in my bed." He flashed Blaise a sexy grin.

Blaise was unaffected. "I'm sorry mate, but I don't swing your way."

Draco walked over to him with a disturbing grin on his face. He sat close to Blaise, his face was only inches away. "You never know if you've never tried it." He said. He leaned in closer and pressed his lips against Blaise's. Blaise gasped and pushed Draco off of himself but not before Draco had managed to get a good feel of his bum.

"That was hot." Moira commented amusedly to Hermione, who in turn giggled.

A deep blush creeped up Blaise's body. "Don't you dare ever do that again!" he yelled. This only made Draco smile wider.

The blonde stood up and headed to the door, shaking his bum all the way. "You know you want it, Blaise. You just won't admit it to yourself!" he said, then went out the door. Before totally leaving, he peeked back in. "You know where I'll be if you need to find me." he winked, then the door slid shut.

"Well that was interesting." Said Hermione.

Moira nodded. "Is he always like that?"

Blaise sighed. "Never before with me, but apparently the new look has captured his bad boy fetish." Blaise paused for a minute. "I'd forgotten about that."

There were no more interruptions on the way to Hogwarts and Blaise was happy to turn back to his book, finishing the last sentence as the train came to a halt. He looked up to see Moira waking Hermione from a nap. He smiled softly at the brown haired girl as she opened her eyes and blinked. "Good morning, lovely." He said.

She smiled at him, but said nothing. She picked up her bag and stood. "I'll see you guys at dinner. It's time to face the Dream Team." She said, and walked out of the compartment.

"Looks like it's just you and me, Mister Zabini." Said Moira as she stood and linked her arm with his. Time to face the music, time to start another year."

Blaise nodded and followed the path Hermione had taken out of the compartment. The got off the train, and looked for a carriage. Upon finding one, they climbed in, only to find none other than Draco Malfoy already sitting in it.

"Fancy meeting you here, Zabini." He said, a smirk on his face. "Didn't get enough of me before? Came back to beg me to ravish you again?" His smirk was playful, and Blaise knew that he was not serious.

"Go screw yourself, Malfoy." He replied.

"Only if you join me." Draco shot back. The two broke out into laughter and then shook hands. "It's good to see you again, Blaise."

Blaise nodded and took a seat across from the Malfoy heir. "Drake, this is Moira. She took me on quite the adventure this morning."

"Is she the one you owe your new look to?" asked the blond. Blaise nodded. "I thank you dear, he looks like sex, pure sex." Draco uttered. "Now I won't have to go to the common room to look for eye candy. This one stays in my Dorm!"

Blaise laughed at his friend's antics. "Not anymore, Mister Head Boy." Said Blaise. "You have your own Dorm now."

Draco blushed, having forgotten that perk of being Head Boy. "Anyone know who Head Girl is?" he asked. He hadn't even seen Granger, so he doubted that she'd returned, being too scared because of her blood.

Moira looked at the blond and smiled. "The girl who was sitting with us on the train, she's Head Girl this year." She said mischievously.

"But I've never seen her before. Is she new?"

"Oh, she's new all right." Blaise replied. He and Moira exchanged looks, and both remained silent on the subject for the rest of the trip.


	5. chapter five

Chapter 5-Muggle London

Hermione and Moira walked from the great hall and toward Hermione's new chambers. They were neither in the Slytherin Dungeons nor in the Griffyndor Tower. They were in their own little alcove in a part of the castle that Hermione had never been to before. She actually wasn't quite sure as to how to get there, either. As they came up to a wall with a unicorn statue lounging gently in the grass, she knew she'd found the right place.

Just as Dumbledore had told her to, she walked up to the Unicorn and scratched it underneath the chin. The statue came slowly alive and blinked at her owlishly. She smiled and told her the password, 'unity' and the unicorn stood and placed its horn in a small hole in the wall. The wall moved apart and let the two girls in and then closed behind them. Hermione knew that Draco would have his own entrance as well.

The room that the entrance led into was neither slytherin nor gryffindor themed but was cozy all the same. The floors were a deep mohogany wood and the walls were painted a light cream colour. There were bookcases lining the walls and two separate desks. A sofa and a few chairs were set around the fire and there was also a mini kitchen in one of the corners.

"Nice Digs." Said Moira. She walked deep into the room and spun. "Too bad you have to live with the muggle hater. Too bad it wasn't Blaise, eh?" she teased.

Hermione thought for a second. "I don't think he recognized me. If he did, I don't think he would have said I was sexy." She sat down on the sofa. "And get it into your head Moira, I do not fancy Blaise!"

Moira laughed and sat next to Hermione. "I don't know, he's looking pretty hot this year…" Hermione shot her a look. "What? I'd even like him, if it weren't for…" Moira stopped herself there. She didn't yet want to let others know about her secret crush.

"Weren't for who?" Hermione asked. Her eyes sparkled. She'd made it her mission to find out who exactly it was that Moira fancied. So far she'd only been able to get small tidbits out of her friend. He was older, had long black hair and a rather untasteful disposition. She figured that this could easily be any of the Slytherins, because none of them were really all that fun to be around, besides Blaise. He seemed to be ok.

"I'm still not telling you." Moira replied. "Not until you admit that Blaise is sexy!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "He needs a fedora. But I will admit, you did a very good job at making him over this morning. A few more piercings and more bad boy clothes and then won't be able to keep Draco off of him!" Moira and Hermione laughed.

"Keep me off of who?" Asked a recently entered Draco. "And who are you guys?"

"Keep you off of Blaise." Supplied Moira.

"You'd need to have him locked away and guarded by a hundred dragons to keep me off of him!" Draco replied. "You still haven't told me who you are. I mean, I know you were sitting with Blaise…"

Moira grins at Hermione, a knowing look. "Moira Frittles, sixth year Ravenclaw from London, England. And this, this is the head girl, Hermione Granger."

Draco's jaw dropped and he was rendered speechless. Moira giggled and Hermione just looked unnafected. When Draco finally got over his shock, he took a good look at Hermione. She looked different, much different. She wasn't the old know-it-all preppy bushy haired buck toothed girl that he remembered. She wasn't that at all. She was pretty.

"Alright, I know you're going to revert back to being a bastard now, so I think it's time we put down some ground rules." Hermione said.

"What did you do to yourself, Granger?" he asked.

Hermione ignored the question altogether. "Rule number one: Study time happens right after dinner for two hours. I expect you to be very quiet during that time because I do need to study. Number Two: I get the shower first in the mornings. Number Three: we are both allowed to have any friend we want in here with us, but they are not to act hostile toward anyone else in the room. I expect you to be civil to me, Malfoy. I don't expect you to like me."

Draco took this all in carefully. "What about overnight guests?" he asked. "Because I for one, am going to have many."

"I don't care who shares your bed as long as you don't disturb me."

"You know, even under the new look and sexiness, you're still the same old know-it-all you always were." Draco said, a little acid in his voice.

"And you're still the little prat you've always been." She said, and stood. She motioned Moira to follow and the two went up to her room.

Hermione and Moira were sitting on Hermione's bed, after the run-in with Malfoy. Neither were all that surprised about what had happened even though he had acted a little more civil than Hermione had expected. She was unpacking her trunk and putting some things away.

"How did your meeting with Ron and Harry go?" the other girl asked.

"Not as bad as I'd thought, but not as well as I'd hoped." Hermione said as she placed a little trinket atop her shelf.

"Oh?"

"Harry was fine with it, said he liked it. He was happy that I'd begun to discover that there really was more to life than books. Ron on the other hand…"

"Enough said there. I know how volatile that red head can be." She said. She'd been friends with Ginny for years and had spent a decent amount of time at the Burrow. She'd experienced Ron's vapours many times before.

Hermione nodded. "Anyway, I admitted that Blaise was hot, now you have to tell me who the mystery man is."

"You're terrible, you know that?" Moira was quiet for a moment, honestly not wanting to tell anyone who it was that she liked. She sighed and finally conceded. "It's Snape."

Hermione broke into a laugh. "Ok, who is it really?"

Moira gets a serious look on her face. "I was being serious. I like Snape."

Hermione stops laughing and looks at the other girl. She sees that Moira is indeed, being serious and then sobers a bit. "You really like him?" Moira nods, a little embarrassed. "Well then, that's good, I suppose. Someone has to find something in him…" she said.

"I like him because he's not nice though. I like him because he can be insulting me but somehow I still want him around. I like him because he stalks around the school all sexy-like and then busts people for being out after hours even when he's not supposed to. I fancy him because he has such a sexy voice… And when he's making potions, Merlin Hermione! I just can't take…"

"That's enough Moira. Although I am totally encouraging with your love for our Potions Master, I do not need to hear your twisted version of his sexiness. I for one, fancy men a little closer to my own age."

Moira threw a pillow at Hermione, which hit her square in the face.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I'd like to note now, that I absolutely love Blaise. At least, in most stories. I was going to make him shy in this one, but confident Blaise works oh so very much better. I like it when he's sexy and full of himself. He's a very fun character to play with J

Hermione Granger was sitting in her room quietly reading one of the books prescribed for this year's Defense Against The Dark Arts class when she began to hear a steady beat coming up from the common room. She checked the time and realized that it was barely a minute after the study time she insisted on. She sighed and put her book away. Just as she was about to go down and see what all the commotion was about, there was a knock on her door. She sighed and opened it up.

Blaise was standing there, smiling at her. He was wearing a striped suit jacket with a black shirt on underneath and black pants. He was also wearing a fedora, which was askew. In one hand he held a bottle of what looked like a muggle cooler. She could tell that he hadn't started drinking yet, the bottle was still closed and he didn't have the disposition of someone that had been drinking. Blaise walked into her room.

"You should come and join the party." He said, sitting on her bed. "It's one of Draco's big bashes. They're always great."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "If Draco's the one throwing it, I'm sure that I'm not invited." She said. She sat beside him.

Blaise smiled again. "No, really. He told me to come up here and get you. He invited Weasley and Potter, too."

"Are we talking about the same Draco here?" Hermione asked, still not quite believing Blaise.

"Yes, we are." Blaise replied. "Draco's not such a bad guy, especially when you have to live with him. You guys have to live with each other for the whole year and he doesn't want to have problems. He wants to get through this year without too many mishaps. If that means he has to invite a few people he'd rather not to his party, then he'll do it."

That served as something to think about for Hermione. She'd never thought Draco would be the type to compromise, but she was easily being proven wrong. Blaise raised an eyebrow at her and offered her the closed bottle. "Want to go?" he asked.

Hermione took the bottle between her hands and touched it lightly. She'd drunk before, but it was only celebratory, at home with her parents. It had never gotten to the point of drunkenness. She twisted the top off and brought it up to her lips, taking a small sip. Deciding that she liked the taste, she took another sip, then offered the bottle back to Blaise.

"Now kitten, that one is for you," he opened his jacket in a conspiratorial manner and revealed another bottle of the alcohol in a pocket nestled against his chest. "And there's plenty more where that came from." He winked at her and stood. "Shall we go, milady?" He held out a hand for her, which she took gratefully.

"Just promise me you won't let me do anything stupid." She said, taking his hand and standing up.

He pulled her against him and spoke into her ear. "I'm not promising you anything, Miss Granger. Acting stupid is what drinking is all about." He said. She could smell the lightest hint of alcohol on his breath, informing her that she had been wrong about his sober state earlier. It also explained why he was being so forward with her. Not that she was complaining of course… "I will keep an eye on you though, and I won't let you shag some drunken slob." He moved away from her and grinned, not saying anything more, but leading her out the door.

A few hours later, Hermione had lost count of the amount of bottles she'd polished off. She reached for another one and looked around the room. Moira was sitting with a group of other Ravenclaws, laughing about something or other, her friend Solette was straddling Dean, who had quite the look of ecstasy on his face and oddly enough, Harry and Draco were sitting together on a sofa, drinking and talking about the good old times.

Hermione smiled. Everyone seemed to be getting along fairly well which was a good thing because for the most part they were all supposed enemies. She looks around again, catching the eye of Blaise. He walks up to her, grinning. "Enjoy yourself?" he asks. He chuckles again at her vigorous nod. He stops her as she reaches for another bottle. "I think it's time we get you to bed, kitten. You do have to wake up tomorrow morning you know and judging by the pile of bottles around you, you'll have a deadly hangover." He puts out his hand and she takes it.

"I don't know how you're going to be much of a help Blaise. You're just as drunk as I am." He helps her up and smiles a little embarassed..

"I'd say more drunk." he slurs. He puts her arm in his and leads her toward the stirs, both of them stumbling a little on their way.

The fnally managed to get themselves up the stairs and into Hermione's room. She struggled to remember the password for a few minutes but they were let in after a few stumbles. The two walked into the bedroom with relatively no mishaps and Blaise went directly over to Hermione's bed. Hermione walked over to the mirror and studied herself. Her eyes were over bright and slightly glossy, he cheeks were flushed and her hair hung a little more limply than before. She turned away, somewhat ashamed of the amount of alcohol she'd taken in. She walked over to the bed and threw herself onto it next to Blaise. "Merlin, I am never drinking again." she said.

Blaise laughed, deep and rich. He rolls over to look at her. "Draco says that everytime, and everytime he gets wasted."

She sighed. "Isn't there a potion or something to cure this? My head feels fuzzy and I don't like it."

"There's a charm," Blaise answered. "But the caster has to be sober, or else it'll just make you more drunk." He continued looking at her from his place above her. "Good luck finding someone here that isn't thouroghly intoxicated."

Suddenly, Hermione got a horrible look on her face. Apparently she'd been drinking for far longer than she'd originally thought. She sprung up from her bed and muttered something that sounded like "I think I'm gunna..." then dissapeared into the washroom. Blaise smiled ironically and let himself down, with gentle care, because his head was already beginning to hurt.

When Hermione came back in, Blaise was lying in the centre of her bed, his harms folded beneath his head and his legs crossed. His eyes were closed and he was wearing an adorable little half-grin. "Blaise..." Hermione said.

"Mmhmm?"

"You're in my bed."

"Mmm I know."

"I need to sleep there."

"Ok." he shifts over a little, so that there's more room on one side of him. "Is that better?" he asks, cracking open an eye.

"No, that doesn't work." she said. She walked over to the side he was mostly on and grabbed his wrist. She tried to pull him off but either she was too drunk, or too heavy. She sighed and walked back around, then climbed into the bed next to him. Then Hermione tried to push him off, he barely budged.

"It's not going to work." Said Blaise, cracking open an eye and looking at her.

"So you're just going to stay here, in my bed?"

"Yep."

"Fine, I'm too drunk anyway." She said as she settled down next to him.

"Too drunk to care if I do this?" he asked as he leaned over and kissed her. He tasted like dill pickle chips and cheap booze but at that moment, as his tongue pressed into her mouth, Hermione couldn't think of anything that tasted better. His kisses were sloppy, clumsy even and he groped at her in a way that reminded her that this was not what she thought a kiss should be like. It wasn't unpleasant, it was just nothing like she'd expected.

One of Blaise's hands came up and his fingers traced her cheek as he continued to kiss her. Hermione allowed her eyes to flutter shut. His other hand came up and tangled itself into her hair and he rolled himself on top of her. A few moments later, he pulled away to look into her eyes.

"That was nice." She admitted, smiling up at him. He pressed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. She wiggled underneath him and he rolled off of her. This time, she propped herself up on her arm to look at him. "Wanna do it again?"

His answer, though non-verbal was unarguably a definite yes.


End file.
